Mission: THIRTEEN
by Doe-McGreevy
Summary: Kuki turns thirteen. That's mostly it. KukixWally, 3x4. Only 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Codename: Kids Next Door. Nope… I do not.

**

* * *

T**oday 

**H**as

**I**nventive (Not)

**R**easons

**T**o

**E**xpress

**E**motions between

**N**umbers

* * *

Chapter One: The Worst Day Ever

"Happy Birthday, Kuki!"

Birthdays… one of the very few things that I loathe. I faked an incredibly happy smile after my mom woke me up with that foul word. This wasn't just any birthday, no. This was my 13th birthday. This year… Today… I'm turning 13 years old. Today would be my last day of being a Kids Next Door Agent…

After my mom left my room, I dropped my smile and sighed sadly. I might as well try to make this day the best it can be.

I guess it's kind of a good thing that, as a tradition, my family eats cake and opens presents early in the day so the birthday boy or girl can do whatever for the rest of the day. I want to spend the whole day with the KND gang… so I will later.

I walked down the stairs and was instantly bombarded by a chorus of Happy Birthdays by my parents and little sister. I smiled another fake smile then said in my best high-pitched, happy voice, "Hi!"

"Why don't we sit in the living room and open your presents first, honey?" my mom offered my nicely. I nodded in false-happiness. Family gathering in the living room, I started to open the presets from my parents as they took pictures. The presents from my parents from two rainbow monkeys that I already had.

"Ooo! Ooo! Open mine next Kuki!" my younger sister begged, and I had to do as she said. It was the only present left.

I opened the present and was shocked. Inside was another rainbow monkey, but it was a golden color and had clothes on, which were an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I rolled my eyes at my smirking sister, knowing why the monkey was supposed to be. I gazed down at the monkey and thanked my family,"Thanks for the rainbow monkeys. I love them all."

After about an hour of relaxing, chatting, and me clinging onto my orange-hoodied rainbow monkey, my mom announced that it was time to blow out the candles.

We all cluttered around the ignited caked, and I heard my dad say, "Make a wish Kuki!"

I closed my eyes, thought of a wish, and then blew out the candles, causing a few more pictures. What'd I wish for? I wished to be a part of the Kids Next Door forever, but we all know that birthday candle wishes almost never come true…

At least I tried.

_transmission interrupted…_

* * *

Doe: How was it? I know that Kuki is... out of character... just a bit. Oo;


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.

_

* * *

_

_connection reestablished…_

It was about noon, after lunch, when I left to go outside and do whatever. You should know where I went. Yep, the tree house.

When I got inside, I put on my best act and screamed, "Kuki's here!" No answer. I wasn't expecting everyone to come running and tackle me or anything like that (especially Numbah 4), but I thought I'd at least get SOME kind of welcome.

"Hello?" I said to the eerie silence.

I heard a small cough then someone spoke from on the couch, "They're all still asleep, except for Numbah 1. He's been up all night working on something."

I walked up to the couch and peered down at it to see who spoke. "Awe…" I sighed slightly, "did you get any sleep, Wally?"

"No, not really…" he yawned and leaned back against the back of the couch, "I've had way too much on my mind."

"Oh," I responded, blinking suddenly.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Numbah 4 said, "So today's your birthday, isn't it?"

My eyes dropped to the floor, but I quickly fake-smiled and said in a happy voice, "Yep!"

"Kuki," he said and I sat down next to him on the couch, "you don't have to pretend. Everyone hates their 13th birthday and gets depressed when it comes around." His voice was so comforting…

I lowered my head and wanted to say something, but it got stuck in my throat as I cried.

"Uh... Numbah 3?" I heard him say.

As I sobbed, I felt my body start shaking. My bottom lip quivering. The tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I realized that I was acting like a total baby in front of Numbah 4. I calmed down enough to glance at him, expecting to hear him laugh or something like that. But he wasn't. He must have gotten closer when I was crying, because now he was right beside me. Close. He eyes, I saw, were full of concern.

"Kuki?" he asked. God, I love his Australian accent…

I looked away. "Heh, sorry Wally," I said and reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes, but he beat me to it. My head turned and I gazed at him, his free-hand clutching both of mine.

We stared at each other for a few moments, and then he spoke.

"Kuki… I—"

"Oh, Numbah 3! You're here already!" Numbah 1 then walked into the room making Numbah 4 let go of my hands and glare at him. "I have great news!"

"Really now?" Numbah 4 snarled, obviously annoyed.

"Yes! Since today is Numbah 3's 13th birthday, she'd normally have to be decommissioned. I talked it over with the head of the decommissioning office for a long while, and guess what?"

"What?" I said excitingly. By this time I was on the edge of my seat. Looking over, I noticed that Numbah 4 was the same.

"You're an honorary agent! They also agreed to make us all honorary agents when we have our 13th birthdays!"

"Which means…?" Numbah 4 asked, confused.

"She's a KND member forever!"

"Numbah 4's and my jaw dropped. I looked to Numbah 4 and he was grinning from ear to ear with his fingers in his ears. I smiled. He knew what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and squealed loudly, hopping around cheerfully. After a couple of minutes, I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes, attempting to calm myself down. As Numbah 4 took his fingers out of his ears, I looked around, noticing that Numbah 1 had left. I looked back at Numbah 4 and smiled. "I happy."

He snorted. "I see that."

"Are you happy?"

He shrugged then looked toward the turned off television. "I guess so."

I blinked, and then threw my arms around him, hugging him.

"Kuki… what are you doing?" I heard him ask.

I let go of him then backed off a little. "I thought you needed a hug, so I gave you one."

He blinked then looked back at the television. "Oh… well, I didn't need a hug."

"Oh…" I could have sworn I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. I smiled to myself. "Wally?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"What do you need? I want to make you happy." I watched his eyes shift as he thought for a moment then his blush got brighter, soon to fade out.

"Nothing," he said, turning back to the television.

Sighing deeply, I also turned to the blank television.

"Kuki?"

I turned to him and was greeted by his lips on mine. Soon I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Whoa! What'd we miss?"

Numbah 4 and I pulled apart to find Numbah 1, 2, and 5 all staring at us wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Numbah 2 thrust his fist into the air and yelled, "Yes! I knew it!" as Numbah 5 just shook her head and said, "Man, I knew you two would end up together." Numbah 1 just laughed.

Blushing, I looked to Numbah 4 who was looking at me, also with a blush on his cheeks. We both looked to where the others were, but found out that they had left. Suddenly we heard laughter from the other room.

"I happy," I said for no reason.

"Me too Kuki, me too."

I looked at Numbah 4 and smiled happily. He smiled back. Slowly our faces drew closer to each other until our noses touched.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"It's not over yet, Wally. You still have time to get my present, it's not too late."

"Well aren't you selfish? I confessed my love for you, you got kissed by the hottest guy ever, and you still want more?"

"You never confessed your love for me," I corrected.

He blinked. "Oh, well… I love you Kuki Sanban and I always have, and I always will, forever and ever and ever."

"That's better."

"Can we stop talking now?"

I answered, "Yes," then the space between our lips was no more.

This, my friends, was the best birthday I've ever had. Hey, I guess birthday candle wishes do come true…

Imagine that.

_end transmission_

* * *

Doe: Yay! It's done! So… -nudge, nudge- How was it? 


End file.
